Severus Snape and the Mysterious Singing Potion
by wintersmoon39647
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UP! Severus Snape has been slipped a singing potion so that every time he speaks he sings and he can't find and antidote. Until he does he's stuck singing everytime he opens his mouth. HILARIOUS!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I dont own Harry Potter, any of it's Characters or any songs used in this story. And if you would be so kind as to review I would be very happy.

* * *

Severus Snape and the Mysterious Singing Potion

Chapter One

Professor Snape entered his office for the second time that evening after chasing down a couple of Gryffindors for attempting to Dungbomb his office. Snape sat back down at his desk, grumbling. He resumed perusing his papers and reached out to take a drink from his goblet.

"Hmm…what is that mysterious flavor…"Snape mused aloud. "Rather…tasty." He took another drink to try and discover what it was. He didn't remember adding anything to his drink. Unless…when he went to take care of the two pranksters, another student ran in and put something in his drink. But it was too late to do anything now. Oddly enough, he felt a song coming on. "Bum bum bum-bum bum bum. Bum bum bum-bum bum bum. "

Snape snapped his mouth shut. Had he, Severus Snape, just burst into song? Snape opened his mouth and what came out was definitely not what should have. "The hills are alive...with the sound of music. With songs they have sung…for a thousand years." That was most definitely not what he had meant to say. He had wanted to grumble about his revenge by giving the pair and their other partner a lifelong amount of detention but instead more song! Whatever was put in his drink must have been designed to make him sing anytime he opened his mouth.

_Wonderful_, he thought. _But I can fix this. I'm the potions master. I can find or create an antidote and be back to my normal self in next to no time._ Snape walked over to a bookshelf full of potions books and pulled one off at random. "Hmmmm…" Snape scanned the page, looking for something about singing potions. _Nothing_, he thought. Now that he thought about it, he had never read anything about singing potions that he remembered.

Snape sighed and snapped the book shut with a loud pop and put it back on the shelf. He opened his mouth, not quite accustomed to the singing and sang, "Pretty women! Blowing out their candles or combing out their hair, even when they leave they still are there. They're still there " Did he just sing about Pretty Women? Severus Snape did **not** sing about pretty woman.

There was a knock at the door. Severus looked at the door and rushed over to his desk and sat down, acting like he was working. "Enter" He sang. Snape winced hoping the person on the other side didn't notice. The door opened and in walked Minerva McGonagall. She looked confused and slightly ruffled.

"Severus, did I just here…well this'll sound silly…but did I just hear singing in here?" Minerva asked sounding slightly confused.

Snape continued to pretend he was looking at paper work and shook his head no. "Are you sure?" Minerva asked again. Snape shook his head again.

"Because it's perfectly fine if you were. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't hearing things. " Snape shook his head once more. He was beginning to get frustrated. "Severus, why aren't you actually talking?"

Snape growled and said, "Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in awhile; please promise me, you'll try." Snape's eyes grew wide when he realized his outburst. He looked up and Minerva and saw that she was staring wide eyed at him. They remained that way, starring at each other, for several minutes when Minerva finally cleared her throat and said, "Well…I believe that it's time I go on up to bed. Good Night Severus."

Snape started to open his mouth to reply but then shut it hastily and simply nodded. Snape looked up and sighed. God help the student who did this because when he got a hold of them he was sure he would commit murder, Muggle style. But until then, life was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I would just like to say that I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters and I also do not own the Beatles songs used in this chapter. And I would very happy to get reviews. Thank you for reading! And I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

Severus Snape entered his classroom, dreading the day ahead of him. He awoke that morning to find that the singing potion had not been a dream and ended up singing a loud chorus of some weird song about a yellow submarine. After that he had decided to skip breakfast and stay in his chambers to save himself the embarrassment. Now he was pacing in his classroom, dreading the moment when he could no longer avoid people. He planned to have them read everything that way he wouldn't have to talk. All he would have to do is sit at his desk and grade papers, not say a word. The bell rang and within a few moments time, Snape heard people queuing up outside. With a low growl (that sounded oddly musical), he got up and opened the door. Snape looked out and glared and at the students lined up. He made a hand motion that signaled that they should enter the classroom. Snape continued to glare at every student that entered. After the last student entered, he slammed the door and stalked over to his desk, on his way he waved his wand at the black board and the instructions for the work they were to do. Snape sat down at the desk and bent over his paper work without a word.

"Professor Snape, sir?" Came a voice from within the bunch of students. "I have a question about the assignment…" Snape pointed at a line on the board that read _If you are confused about something consult you text book_. without even looking upand continued with his work.

There was almost five minute of silence before another voice came from the students. "Professor Snape?" Snape forced himself to keep his head down, though he desperately longed to snap at the disobeying students. The board clearly said to keep quiet. "Could we possibly turn in our essays early from our last session?" Snape glanced up and glared then returned to his paper work.

Five more minutes passed and then, "Professor?" Snape stopped writing, his irritation growing more and more by each question. "I don't understand these directions." Snape's eyes began to twitch, he couldn't take any more of this idiocy, he looked up and yelled, "Nothing you can do but you can learn how to be you in time, it's easy. All you need is love. All you need is love. All you need is love love. Love is all you need." Snape shut his mouth quickly once he realized that he wasn't shouting insults but some wacky song about love.

"Hey Professor I didn't know you liked the Beatles! I wouldn't pin you for one to listen to Muggle bands." The rest of the class broke out into laughter. Snape clenched his fists, he thought about hexing them. The students continued to laugh and, forgetting his little singing problem, he attempted to shout but instead sang, "Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can. No need for greed or hunger, a brotherhood of man. Imagine all the people, sharing all the 

world. You may say that I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday that you will join us and the world will live as one. "

Snape closed his mouth and after a moment realized that he had been singing about peace. He felt disgusted; these Beatles people seemed to be pretty nutty. The students though found it highly amusing and started to roar louder. Snape growled musically and walked over to the board and wrote "OUT! NOW!" on it. He turned around and glared fiercely at them. Many of the students turned white and hurried to gather their stuff to leave. Others were shocked and momentarily couldn't move for a few seconds before they two began to gather their stuff.

When the class was empty Snape walked over to his desk fuming. How did he end up teach such idiots? Snape was pacing and growling to himself when someone entered his classroom and said, "Severus? Is everything alright?"

It was Professor McGonagall, again. But Snape didn't realize that until he sang, "She loves you yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. And with a love like that you know you should be glad." Snape gave another musical growl, frustrated that Minerva had caught him a second time singing.

"Severus? Is everything alright? I know some people like their music but to scare one's pupils…that's hardly acceptable. This is probably a product of stress; you should take the rest of the day off. Is seems that there are directions for your classes, I'll get you a substitute."

Snape looked at Minerva and was oddly happy that she had heard his singing. He nodded in agreement and tried to say thank you but instead sang, "We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. And all our friends are on board and many more of them live next door." Snape grimaced and growled some more then stalked out of the room without even nodding to Minerva.

"Severus!" Snape heard her call when he got half way down the hall. He turned and looked at her. "Are you sure everything's alright?" Snape growled more. _Yes because the outbursts of song are meant to be affirmatives. _He had wanted to say this aloud but instead came out "Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I say that something, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand. Oh, please say to me you'll let me be your man." Snape snapped his mouth shut, utterly mortified. Minerva just stood there mouth open and wide eyed. Snape turned around and stalked off to his office, determined to figure out an antidote for this stupid singing!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I would just like to say ONCE more that I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or songs used in this chapter. Sorry that it's taken so long for an update. Please leave reviews and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Snape slammed down his book and swore musically. He had been perusing books all night looking for something to fix this disaster. Snape rubbed his eyes. He had attended dinner that night in the Great Hall but refused to speak to anyone, ignoring those who tried to make conversation. Word had obviously spread that Snape had been singing through the school because when he was in the halls he heard renditions of the yellow submarine song Snape had sung.

Snape picked up another book from the mountain high stack next to his desk and opened it growling. He turned page after page, skimming them hoping to find something. He had already tried to concoct something on his own but he had just managed to change the octave in which he sang, at one point singing in the soprano register, instead of curing his problem. Snape started to growl again. He was getting nowhere! There was a knock at the door. Snape didn't answer; if they really wanted something then they would just come in.

The door opened with an ominous creek. Snape gave a melodious growl and looked up to see his visitor. It was Mr. Filch. Snape slammed his book shut and waited for the man to speak. "Ah, Professor, the Headmaster sent for ya. He said to tell you that he might have something to help your little problem with your voice." Snape's eyes narrowed into slits. What could the Headmaster possibly have that would help with this curse that he couldn't figure out on his own?

Mr. Filch continued to stand there, waiting to see if Snape would follow him. Snape continued to glare for a few moments more then stood up with enough force to send his chair flying. He stalked out of the room without waiting for Mr. Filch and went straight to the Headmaster's office.

Snape arrived at the entrance to the Headmaster's and opened his mouth to say the password. "So drill it, so drill, so hard, feel it. So drill it, so drill it, so hard, feel it." Snape closed his mouth and began to swear very colorfully inside his head. Would he never learn? He heard Filch behind him try to stifle a laugh and gritted his teeth together.

Filch gave the password and the two stepped onto the rotating stair case and then entered the Headmaster's office. "Ah, Severus, glad to see you came up." Dumbledore called from his desk. He looked around and saw that Minerva was of course in there as well as a couple of students. Snape merely grunted not feeling the need to attempt to exchange casualties. "Now, I believe that we have a matter that needs to be resolved. It seems that a student has decided to play a rather cruel prank on Severus here." Dumbledore gave the students in the room a pointed look but wasn't quick enough to hid the slight up turning of his mouth.

Snape whirled to look at the students, realizing why they were in there. He let out a musical growl and clenched his fists together. He would murder them! Torture them! Make them suffer for what they did to him!

Dumbledore continued with what he was saying. "I believe these two students are the ones to blame. They admitted to slipping you the singing potion that was concocted by that brilliant lady right there." He gestured to one of the students.

Snape was too angry to pay attention to what they were or what they looked like or anything like that. He just wanted to rip them to pieces. Then he tried to yell, "Hey we can hide the bodies on the ride home. Now here we are licking skin to wipe us clean. Strike a match, pour gasoline, ditch the scene and watch this city burn. Asleep, my life will be a pillow steering wheel turn." Snape continued to glare at the students, even as the snickered.

Dumbledore made a coughing noise to cover up a laugh and proceeded, "Now, what needs to be answered next is this: Can an antidote be made?" Snape's eyes widened. They better hoped to God that it could be done.

* * *

He he he he. I couldn't resist a cliff hanger. I'll get more up as soon as ideas come to me. Hope you enjoyed! Please review. Ta!


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I don't own any Harry Potter Characters used in this or any of the songs. Please feel free to review. If I don't get reviews I don't think anyone is reading and that makes me not wan to continue, so please review. Thank you and enjoy.

Also I would like to say thank you to those of you who have left reviews. They are very much appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 4

"_Now what needs to be answered it this: Can an antidote be made?"_

The student hesitated before answering. "Well, I had made one and actually gave it to Professor Snape but it didn't seem to work. So, I've been trying to develop a new one. I don't know how long it'll take me to finish it…a month at least….."

Snape pulled back his lips and began to literally snarl (and of course it sounded like music). A MONTH!! He couldn't continue this singing for a whole month. " You throw your hands up and walk away, When times get hard you always walk awa—"

"Come now Severus." Dumbledore said chuckling softly. "We shall give this young girl a month. If she's created a successful antidote then she will have detention for the remainder of the year. But if she cannot then I'm afraid we will have to expel her." Dumbledore gave her a serious look. Snape began to growl more fiercely. Dumbledore was actually going to let her stay! After what she had done to him! But Snape knew it was pointless to argue (especially seeing as how all he could do was sing) so he simply nodded.

"Good! It's settled. Lisa here has a month to create an antidote or else be expelled. And Severus will, unfortunately have to continue singing if he wishes to speak." Dumbledore paused and hid a smile. "May I suggest, Severus, that you continue writing your lessons on the board for your students to follow." Snape nodded. He just wanted to get out of there before any more insults were thrown his way. If only he had a knife…

"Well, then we shall all be on our merry way. Except you, Minerva, I have something I wish to speak with you about." Snape whirled and hurried out of the room and down the staircase into the corridor. Stupid students were lucky that he wasn't the one dealing with them. He'd have gotten a very sharp utensil and well….(No need to go into those gory details). Snape began a musical grumble as he rushed down a flight of steps. What was the point of even keeping the student when she had obviously concocted something dangerous to other students and teachers? It was probably just because she had created that stupid singing potion. But that was no accomplishment! He could have done it with his eyes closed!

Snape went down one last flight of stairs, down a corridor and then arrived at his office door. He went inside and began to pace. He could make an antidote. In fact he could make one that would be three times as better as one the student would make. Snape continued pacing well into the night, trying to devise a plan.

Snape entered the classroom and slammed the door. Several first years jumped in their seats and looked around scared. Snape smiled at this and took his seat at his desk and pointed to the black board where the directions for the hour were.

Snape looked down at his desk, pick up his quill and began to grade essays. He had gotten through about four when he was interrupted by a strange child in the back. "Professor Snape sir?"

Snape winced and took a deep breath. He would **not** have a repeat of last time. He looked up at the boy. "Sir, I was wondering what 'Stupid girls' had to do with the assignment." The boy pointed to the board. Snape whirled to look at his directions. He read them over quickly, everything was fine until he got to the end where the lyrics to some nonsense song was. This must be a prank.

Snape jumped up and turned to yell at the class. "Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back. Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna a stupid girl. Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back, push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl." Snape stopped and dropped his head. Would he ever learn?

The class remained completely silent. Some braver students in the back snickered but that was it. After they stopped, Snape walked over the board and wrote: _Four days detention to those who laughed. I know who you are. I'll add on another day if you complain. _The room remained silent. Snape set his chalk down and went back to his desk to record the names. He picked up his quill and tried to write but began to scribble out strange lyrics. He stopped, glaring, and began again. He tried several times before giving up.

The potion had escalated to the point where he was now uncontrollable writing lyrics to unknown songs. Wonderful. Could this get any worse?

* * *

So poor Snape is not only singing uncontrollably but also writting out the lyrics as well. What could possibly happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again I'd like to state that it might be awhile before I get the chance to post another chapter. I'll be lacking a computer but I will post something as SOON as I POSSSIBLY can. **

Note: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and it's Characters and Katy Perry owns the song. So I really...don't have anything except the idea. -frown- I hope you enjoy what happens and I know it a VERY short chapter (though all of them have been...I like to keep things short and sweet). Pleave review. Tell me what you like. If you think it should go any farther. ANYTHING you think I should know...plus it motivates me to write more. Thank you once again to those who reviewed last time. Now, with out further ado, I leave you to enjoy Chapter 5.

* * *

Chapter 5

Snape stood in the Headmasters office and watched as the offensive little girl, that had gotten him into his present predicament, added ingredients and stirred a bubbling cauldron. He regarded everything with a critical eye. If anyone would be able to catch a mistake it would be him and he was happily give her hell about it in his classes if she survived this test of skills. Snape smiled at the thought of her being expelled. He could just imagine the girl outside in the front crying. This made his grin widen.

"What's so amusing, Severus?" the Headmaster asked from his desk. Snape merely shook his head and resumed watching the girl. She added a few more things and stirred a little bit longer. Then she straightened up and wiped some sweat from her brow.

"It should be done in a few moments." She nodded to herself then turned away from Snape's fierce gaze and watched her potion bubble.

Snape stood there, waiting for the potion. He partly hoped that it would work so he could be rid of this cursed singing but he also hoped it wouldn't so that this idiot girl would be gone. He blew out a breath of air through his nose and shifted slightly. He was just starting to get impatient when the girl reached for a glass and spooned some of the potion into it. She looked at it for a moment and then handed it to Snape.

Snape took it with a glare; he sniffed the liquid and it turned out to be odorless. It was a dark purple and it seemed to shimmer slightly. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. She was nervously ringing her hands. Snape smiled slightly then took a deep breath and downed the potion in one gulp.

Snape waited for something to tell him that it had worked but he felt no different than he had five minutes ago. He continued to wait…and wait…and wait but nothing was happening. There was only one other was to discover if it had worked. Snape opened his mouth and hoped that words would come out. "I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chap stick, I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it." Snape slammed down the cup and began his melodious growl.

The girl winced at this and seemed on the verge of tears. She was about to run away when Dumbledore intervened. "Now, now, Severus, she still technically has two weeks." The fact that this was two weeks early had completely slipped his mind. "And you don't know if it helped with your writing…" Dumbledore pointed out. Snape roughly grabbed a piece of blank parchment from the desk and a quill. He took a deep breath before writing, _For god's sake this better work!_ He looked down at his words and managed a small smile of satisfaction. Well, at least one part of this horrific experience was fixed.

"There," Dumbledore's voice broke in on his thoughts. "It at least fixed that part. So, she must be on the right track." He turned to the girl then. "We'll see you in two weeks. I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out from here."

She nodded. "Yes sir." She squeaked before dashing out of the room. Snape allowed himself another small grin at her fear. _She should be very afraid,_ he thought. And with that thought, Snape left the Headmaster's office and returned to his dungeon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello faithful readers! This is the last chapter of SSMSP! I hope you enjoy and of course I own nothing!J.K. Rowling owns it all...except for my idea...that is mine! Haha. If you would be so kind as to R&R it would be greatly appreciated! ENJOY!!**

Chapter 6

Severus sat at a table in the Boars Head reading a book and waiting for a couple of his idiot cousins. Snape looked up from his carefully concealed book and looked to see if the idiots were there yet. And of course, they weren't. _Imbeciles can't even arrive some place on time! _Snape thought. He flipped over his to book to reach for his drink and a title in bright colors was revealed. Strange Potions for the Common Wizarding Idiot! it read. Snape was turned to the chapter headed Singing Potions and it read:

_Well, Common Wizarding Idiot, not much is known about these mysterious singing potions because there have not been many incidents with them. In fact, there are only there known cases in the world (see page 4562 for firsthand accounts). When interviewed, the three victims all said they had to __**wait**__ for it to wear off, which at a minimum took __**two years**__!_

_So, Idiot, if someone has tricked you with a singing potion you have no choice but to wait for it to wear off. Though you could go ahead and call us and be the next reported victim!_

Snape sat grumbling. He had wasted his money on this book for nothing! After that all it had was hand written lyrics to Baby Got Back by Sir-Mix-A-Lot in strangely familiar hand writing and a paw print at the end.

Just then the door banged open and what looked like two inbred hillbillies walked in. Snape tried to remember why he had asked these two for help. _Oh yes that's right_, he thought, _everyone else was too busy!_

Snape growled as the two came crashing over to his table then winced as they landed in a chair each. "Hey cuz!" One exclaimed.

Snape grimaced. "Hello One. Hello Two." He sang. He had never referred to them by their actual names instead calling them One and Two as in Idiot One and Idiot Two. Neither of them were had figured this out so he continued with it. And thankfully they were both only squibs and kept around from heavy lifting

"Cuz! What up with ya voice? It sounded like ya was sunging us a song!" Two exclaimed then began to roar with laughter along with One.

Snape growled then snatched up some parchment and a quill he had kept off to the side and wrote: _SHUT UP YOU IMBECILES!_ and shoved it at them. The dirty men gradually became quiet. Snape sat back with a musical hmph and glared. Once he was certain they'd be quiet he pick up his quill and wrote _Now, the reason I sent a message to you was because I need you to…ah…do some heavy lifting for me. _And thrust it in front of their faces. "Alright cuz. Whatever you need." One replied. Two nodded his head.

Snape snatched the parchment back and began describing his plan to them in very small words.

***

Snape say in his normal spot at the professor's table and waited for dinner to begin. It would most definitely be a night to remember.

He had managed to convince Dumbledore to let them help the house elves in the kitchen claiming that they were desperate for work, any kind of work, and that it would only be temporary until they could get back home to Ireland.

That had been the easy part. Now he just hoped the two inbred idiots wouldn't blow it.

He had instructed the two men to figure out which pitcher the three brats would be using and dump his potion into it. Once they drank it everyone would get a pleasant surprise. Now all he had to do was wait…

Snape sat back and observed the offensive Gryffindors that had put him in his present predicament and struggled to stop his maniacal laugh before anyone actually heard it (and of course it would sound like the laughter of a villain in an opera). If they wanted to play the positions game he'd play it and he wasn't going to play nice either!

Just then the food appeared and Snape had trouble containing his excitement. He didn't bother with getting food for himself. He simply watched as they poured drinks for themselves but growled when they put them down without taking a drink. Who in the world didn't get a drink first!?

"Psst! Hey cuz!" Snape heard the no so quiet whisper. He whirled in his chair to see One and Two at the bottom of the platform close to the door. Snape glared at the pair and searched his robes until he produced a quill and parchment. _WHAT are you two doing here?!_

"Well cuz, we came up her to see what that there liquid would do!"

Snape palm slapped his forehead. Why did he have to pick the stupidest people in his family to help him? He heard everyone gasp and a few girls scream and looked up. He saw that the three people responsible had suddenly formed the heads of spoons. And that was wrong! All wrong!

"Oh yea…we also wanted to know what would a happen if we added sum thangs to yur potion. Ya see, cuz, it didn't smell to appertizin' so we added a few spices to make it smell gud."

Snape turned and glared at them then thought for a moment then turned back to the scene and watched as the children gradually began to look more and more like spoons. Well…revenge was revenge, it didn't really matter what form it came in as long as it was satisfying and this most definitely was!

Snape jumped up with a maniacal gleam in his eye and his chair screeched across the floor and what came out of his mouth was astonishing! "AAH HAA!! NOOW YOU'LL SEE WHAT I'VE GOONE THROUGH!!" sung like the fat Viking woman at the end of the opera.

Everyone turned to stare. No one had really paid attention to the words just to the fact that he was singing very high soprano. The three students had by now finished their transformation and were half their original size and were silver spoons with glaring eyes and mouths full of razor sharp teeth. The trio of spoons looked at each other and then at Snape who was too busy sing/laughing maniacally to notice their transformation. They looked at each other one last time and zoomed over toward Snape (didn't I mention that they were floating spoons?).

Snape stopped his laughter for a moment and notice the killer spoons coming dangerously close to him and squealed then took off running through the dining hall with his cousins and the spoons close on his heels. They ran (or floated) out of the dining hall and through the corridors. At one point they came to a spot in the halls that split three different ways and they all took a different way with a ferocious spoon to follow. Snape had taken the one to the left, being almost certain that it would take him to his dungeon but quickly found out he was wrong when he came to a dead end. He turned around and came face to…uh…face with a spoon. It had him cornered.

Snape backed up until he hit the wall. The spoon had him trapped. He gulped and then began to beg the spoon to not eat him. "Please oh please evil spoon! Don't devour me! I don't want to die! Not like this!!!" Snape sank to the floor and awaited then end.

Snape sat cowering and listened to the spoon growl, then out of nowhere came laughter from the shadows. "Alright, my dear, that's quite enough. We seem to have poor Severus scared out of his wits." Snape looked up to see Dumbledore come out of the shadows and with a flick of his wrist turn the spoon back into a student. The girl who had started this whole mess.

Snape jumped up and glared at the pair. "You think this was funny!" He exclaimed without even realizing that he wasn't singing.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, Severus seems the singing potion was scared right out of you. And yes it was quite amusing. I knew what you were up to with your cousins so I put a little twist of my own in there. The students knew exactly what would happen. I figured it wouldn't hurt to force some emotion out of you even if it was for your own life." And then Dumbledore began to laugh again and left with the offensive student.

Snape stood there for a moment and simmered. How could the headmaster do such a childish thing! Snape growled and decided to forget about it until he had the three students in class, then he would give them hell and let them know if they told anyone about anything he would torture them. He laughed and walked back towards his dungeon glad that the whole experience was over with.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this final chapter of Snapes adventures and I'm sorry if it disappointed you! Please review!! I enjoy knowing what my readers think even if it is negative...Also, a little advertising, keep a look out for my other fanfics coming out. I plan on another one similar to Snape's but with McGonagall (hehe) and I also plan on a twilight/harry potter crossover and possibly a Phantom of the Opera! So keep a look out and thank you so much for reading my fanfiction!!! **


End file.
